This invention relates to a device, a flange valve, that prevents entry of rodents and other crawling harmful animals and bugs, hereinafter referred to as pests, into households and establishments from conduits outside or underneath the house or establishment especially those connecting to a toilet bowl where entry is more accessible because of the diameter of the conduit or piping. The flange valve of the claimed invention is adoptable to any size of conduit.
A significant number of rodents and pests thrive underground and transfer from one place to another through the plumbing that extends to the sewage system or connects one location to another. Points of entry into a household can be through the toilet bowl, urinals, showers, bath tub or sinks. These rodents and pests may carry diseases or physically harm furnitures and equipment after access.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a device that would prevent entry of rodents and pests through the toilet bowl, tubs and sinks.
It is therefore another object of this invention to provide a device that is unidirectional, allowing the exit of rodents, wastes and pests but not entry through the same device.
It is therefore a further object of this invention to provide deterring components on the device that would discourage or physically harm a rodent or pest attempting entry through the device.
It is therefore an even further object of this invention to provide a device that is easy to install and yet economically priced to encourage homeowners and owners of apartments and commercial buildings to install this device.